Cthulhoid (3.5e Monster)
Cthulhoid ( ) |init=+0 |sens=darkvision 60 ft., |listen=+2 |spot=+2 |lang=Common, Draconic, Undercommon |ac=15 |touch=10 |flat=15 |acmods=+3 armor, +2 shield |hp=6 |hd=1d8+2 |fort=+4 |ref=+0 |will=+0 |spd=30 ft. (6 squares) |melee1= Morningstar +2 (1d8+1) |ranged= Light crossbow +1 (1d8/19-20) |bab=+1 |grp=+2 |str=13 |dex=11 |con=14 |int=12 |wis=7 |cha=8 |sa=Spell-like abilities |sq=Alternate form, resistance to acid 5 and electricity 5 |feats= Alertness, Iron Will (bonus) |skills=Disguise +1 (+5 mimicking humans), Intimidate +5, Listen +2, Spot +2 |poss=heavy wooden shield, morningstar, studded leather armor |favcls=Wizard |san1=Alternate Form (Su) |sad1=At will, a cthulhoid can take the form of a grotesque, tentacled mass (or another appropriately gruesome form), but all its abilities remain unchanged despite the alien appearance. Changing shape is a standard action. Other creatures receive a -1 morale penalty on their attack rolls against cthulhoids in this alternate form. |freq1=1/day |slaAt will=''true strike' CL 1st. |Skills= Cthulhoids have a +2 racial bonus on Disguise and Intimidate checks. The bonus to Disguise checks increases to +4 if the cthulhoid pretends to be human. The secondary bonus does not apply to mimicking a specific individual, just humans in general. }} Strategies and Tactics Cthulhoids are cunning and dangerous combatants. They usually set up traps and ambushes for enemies, before attacking with ranged weapons and spells to soften the enemy. They usually reserve melee combat for finishing off foes, and they always use their alternate form ability in melee, in combination with Intimidate checks, to demoralize the enemy. They reserve their true strike spell-like ability for finishing off an enemy, or for striking more powerful foes. However, cthulhoids only fight to the death in defense of their communities, and will retreat if a battle does not go well. Sample Encounters EL 4: The players are investigating reports of an evil cult in the catacombs of a major city. In their explorations, they inadvertently stumble upon a cthulhoid patrol, composed of 10-12 cthulhoid 1st level warriors, a 2nd level fighter, a 4th level wizard, and a 4th level cleric. The patrol has no intention of allowing the players to reveal their settlement to the civil authorities, and tries to incapacitate or kill them if revealed. Ecology Environment: As descendants of humans touched by pseudonatural powers, cthulhoids are most comfortable living in metropolitan areas, especial amongst humans where their powers of disguise allow them to operate unmolested. Typical Physical Characteristics: The appearance of cthulhoids depends on their current form. In their human form, they usually have grayish skin, dusty hair, and metallic eyes, while in pseudonatural form, they sprout tentacles and their eyes become black pools. Alignment: In spite of their menacing demeanor and the reputation of pseudonatural beings in general, cthulhoids are generally neutral rather than good or evil, although the best and the worst may be found amongst them. Their obsessiveness often lends them a lawful bent. Lore Unlike most planetouched, the cthulhoids are not the result of human and pseudonatural bloodlines being mixed, but rather of arcane experimentation. According to their legends, an unknown founder entity created the cthulhoids as a servitor species from captured humans, and was so pleased with the results of its work that it immediately released them from servitude. Society Cthulhoids usually form small communities of about a hundred or so within large human cities, often in abandoned or built-over regions. They also form settlements within ruins, often maintaining whatever treasure and artifacts that lie their more efficiently than the original guardians. Typical Treasure Cthulhoids usually carry standard treasure. As a species that keenly values magic as a tool, an art, and a way of life, Cthulhoids have double magic items. For Player Characters Cthulhoids are generally dedicated, focused, and ambitious, qualities that lend themselves well to adventuring. Their origin also sets them apart from most other species, almost forcing them to seek power for the purpose of repelling attacks by force of reputation. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster